PAPILON (VMIN)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: COMPLETED! Apabila Jimin adalah sebuah novel remaja yang mudah dibaca sejak halaman pertama hingga halaman terakhir, Taehyung bagaikan sebuah prasasti kuno bertatahkan batu yang ditulis dalam huruf pallawa dan bahasa sansekerta. Sulit dibaca dan tidak mudah dimengerti. Taehyung begitu penuh misteri. BTS VMIN FF, Main!VMIN,Slight!Yoonmin and Kookmin. Crime! ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**PAPILON**

 **(Butterfly)**

 **Title:**

PAPILON

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Main: VMIN

Slight: Yoonmin, Kookmin

 **Genre:**

Romance, Crime

 **Rate:**

Mature (M)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

 **.**.

Berawal dari pertemuan antara dua anak adam yang saling jumpa pada hingar-bingar upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh langsing, wajah _stoic_ yang terkesan dingin—serta satu orang lainnya yang lebih pendek, bermanik cantik yang berparas semanis madu.

"Hai, kita sekelas ya? Perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin..." si manik cantik.

"Kim Taehyung," si wajah _stoic._

Dari situlah keduanya merajut jalinan persahabatan.

Berdiri bersebelahan di aula sekolah ketika penerimaan murid baru, duduk bersebelahan di satu meja, berada dalam klub ekstrakurikuler yang sama, hingga pembagian kamar asrama—yang dilakukan secara random—pun mereka sekamar.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir.

Mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama, _mungkin._

 **Park Jimin** —menghirup udara pertama kali di Busan, bulan Oktober tanggal tiga belas—adalah pemuda yang enerjik dan ceria. Paras semanis madunya disebut-sebut mengalahkan kecantikan seorang wanita. Di samping parasnya yang menawan, kecantikan hatinya bahkan jauh lebih memesona. Hampir semua orang menyukainya dan tidak sedikit orang yang rela jungkir balik untuk merebut hatinya dan mengklaimnya sebagai 'kekasih'.

" _Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu..."_

Jimin menolak setiap _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ yang mendeklarasikan cinta kepadanya.

 **Kim Taehyung** —melihat bumi pertama kali di Daegu, bulan Desember tanggal tiga puluh—merupakan antitesis Jimin yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sosok pemuda bergaris wajah maskulin tanpa ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah berbicara kepada siapa pun. Hampir semua orang takut mendekatinya duluan. Takut karena ia begitu berjarak, seolah benteng imajiner terbentang kokoh di sekelilingnya.

" _Kim Taehyung hanya mau berteman dengan Park Jimin,"_ begitu kata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Musim telah berganti sebanyak empat kali, artinya sudah setahun mereka mengisi hari bersama-sama. Saling mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lainnya.

Bagi pemuda manis bersemat nama Park Jimin, sosok Taehyung adalah pemuda kelewat pendiam yang _hanya_ beresonansi ketika orang lain bersuara melalui lubang vokalnya duluan. Karena hal ini Jimin berperan sebagai jembatan penghubung antara Taehyung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

" _Taehyung-ah, ayo ke kantin..."_

Ajakan Jimin itu terjadi hampir setiap hari.

" _Taehyung-ah, ayo ke festival taman kota..."_

Ajakan Jimin ketika kota mereka mengadakan festival.

" _Taehyung-ah, Namjoon sunbae mengajak kita nonton konser malam ini. Ikut ya?"_

Ajakan Jimin ketika seseorang mengajak mereka menonton konser.

" _Taehyung-ah, Seungcheol bertanya apakah kau bersedia berperan sebagai Robbin Hood untuk pementasan drama sekolah kita?"_

Ketika mendapat permintaan tidak langsung dari ketua panitia festival sekolah.

" _Taehyung-ah, Sungjae memintamu ikut seleksi tim inti basket sekolah. Kau mau?"_

Ketika mendapat ajakan tidak langsung dari kapten tim basket sekolah.

" _Taehyung-ah, kau pasti bisa! Semangat ya? Jjang! Taehyungie jjang!"_

Ketika Taehyung melakukan sesuatu apapun itu. Jimin selalu menyemangati.

" _Taehyung-ah, ajari aku PR matematika. Kau kan jenius, ajari aku ya?"_

Permohonan ketika Jimin mati-matian membuat PR matematika.

" _Selamat tidur Taehyungie, mimpi indah ya?"_

Ucapan Jimin itu hampir terjadi setiap malam.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang terkenal sulit untuk ditakhlukkan dan selalu berkata 'tidak' pada semua orang. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Park Jimin. Jimin adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

Selama ini, Taehyung belum pernah sekali pun menolak ajakan maupun permintaan Jimin. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Jimin akan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dan sepatah kata,

" _Baiklah Jiminnie.."_

Semua orang heran. Entah mantera atau sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Jimin sehingga stoikal macam Kim Taehyung tunduk kepadanya. Semua kata 'tidak' yang biasanya ia tebar dengan begitu mudahnya—berubah menjadi,

" _Ya.."_

" _Oke.."_

" _Baiklah.."_

" _Tentu saja.."_

" _Boleh juga..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi berganti panas, musim panas berganti gugur, musim gugur berganti dingin, dan musim dingin berganti semi lagi, masing-masing dua kali. Terhitung delapan musim yang artinya dua tahun sudah kebersamaan mereka di sekolah menengah atas.

Dan—entah nasib, takdir, atau kebetulan apa yang melingkupi keduanya sehingga mereka terus-menerus bersama. Di kelas yang sama, di meja yang sama sampai keduanya lulus setahun kemudian.

Tampaknya takdir terlalu enggan memutus kebersaman pemuda Kim dan Park tersebut. Sampai-sampai oleh teman-teman mereka dijuluki sebagai _Duo Dumb and Dumber_ —karena kemana-mana selalu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tae, seseorang mengirimkan setangkai mawar merah padaku..."_ kata Jimin pada suatu pagi di hari Senin yang cerah.

Setangkai mawar merah segar dengan keharuman yang menguar dari tiap kelopaknya bertengger manis di dalam loker Jimin. Tidak ketinggalan pula sebuah kartu ucapan kecil—bercetakkan _'ich liebe dich'_ —yang menempel manis di tangkai mawarnya.

" _Tae, aku mendapat kiriman mawar merah lagi!"_ seru Jimin di Senin selanjutnya.

Setelahnya Jimin selalu menemukan setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak manis di dalam lokernya lengkap dengan kartu ucapan _'Ich liebe dich'_ yang sama setiap hari Senin. Hal tersebut berlangsung selama dua tahun sampai ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk terakhir kali di sekolah—lulus.

Apabila jumlah hari Senin dalam setahun ada lima puluh tiga, berarti dalam dua tahun Jimin telah mengumpulkan seratus enam tangkai mawar merah yang dikirim secara misterius di lokernya. Ditambah lagi lima tangkai; dua kali di hari Valentine, dua kali di hari ulang tahun Jimin, dan terakhir kali pada hari kelulusannya.

Mawar merah misterius yang diterima Jimin selama dua tahun terakhir ini totalnya berjumlah seratus sebelas mawar. Menurut filosofi, seratus sebelas mawar melambangkan 'keabadian cinta'. Ini sungguh manis bukan?

" _Tae, menurutmu pengirimnya yeoja atau namja?"_ tanya Jimin ketika mendapatkan kiriman mawar terakhir di lokernya pada perayaan kelulusan mereka.

" _Namja..."_ dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan, Taehyung menjawab.

Semenjak saat itu, Jimin mulai mencurigai sahabatnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam terakhir sebelum upacara kelulusan adalah malam terakhir pula bagi Jimin dan Taehyung menjalani kebersamaan mereka sebagai _room-mate_ di asrama sekolah mereka. Esok pagi setelah acara pelepasan siswa tingkat akhir usai, Taehyung akan segera bertolak ke Jerman—meninggalkan segala momentum dan memoarnya bersama Park Jimin—untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Bukit belakang sekolah—yang dikenal angker oleh warga sekolah—menjadi saksi sepasang sahabat yang saling merangkai kenangan terakhir untuk diingat di masa depan. Malam ini malam terakhir mereka merasakan eksistensi masing-masing—embusan napas, detakan jantung, dan desiran darah satu sama lain.

Hamparan rumput hijau yang dingin pun tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Berbaring berjejer seraya memandang langit yang begitu cerah bertabur jutaan bintang yang terhampar luas di angkasa. Bagai aliran sungai panjang yang gemerlapan bak berlian tertimpa cahaya. Begitu menawan, begitu mendamaikan—meski tanpa ditemani oleh sang rembulan.

"Tae..." lirih Jimin pada Taehyung yang tengah memandang langit tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm.." dijawab dengan sebuah dengungan.

"Apa kau percaya cinta sejati?"

"Ya.."

"Mm, apa kau.. pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin.."

"Benarkah? Sudah berapa lama? Kepada siapa? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Ssstt.." Taehyung meletakkan telunjuk panjangnya pada bibir Jimin. "Kau berisik Chim," lanjutnya datar, lalu menarik telunjuknya kembali.

Jimin mendengus, "Huh, aku kan hanya tanya," katanya.

 _Hening._

Sebuah atmosfer yang sejatinya tidak digemari oleh Jimin sama sekali.

"Apa orang yang kau sukai itu mengenalmu?" Jimin yang pertama buka suara.

"Ya.."

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Tidak.."

Jimin bergeming setelahnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kerikan jangkrik dan orong-orong yang bersembunyi di bawah lapisan bumi.

"Pernikahan..." celetuk Taehyung, entah _tersambet_ apa.

"Apa?!" Jimin tidak benar-benar yakin dengan pendengarannya.

 _Barusan ia mendengar kata pernikahan?_

"Aku akan datang pada hari pernikahannya," ujarnya—masih setia—memandang langit.

"Sebagai suaminya?" suara Jimin berubah bersemangat.

"Tidak.." singkat Taehyung.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Jimin.

Jimin mulai berspekulasi, ia pikir Taehyung telah memiliki tambatan hati. Namun Jimin tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa cinta Taehyung adalah cinta satu sisi.

Dan orang itu—sepertinya bukanlah dirinya.

' _Berarti Taehyung akan datang sebagai tamu undangan?'_ batin Jimin.

"Ayo kembali, ini sudah terlalu malam.." Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya. Bersiap berjalan untuk menuruni bukit, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih betah larut dalam lamunannya.

"Kau tidak mau kembali?" tanya Taehyung, posisinya sudah agak jauh dari Jimin.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh? Kenapa kau sudah ada di situ? Yah, tunggu aku Taehyungieeee~"

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari digantikan oleh cahaya rembulan, cerahnya langit siang pun digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Keempat musim telah berganti sebanyak tiga kali. Bunga yang kuncup pun bermekaran lalu layu dan jatuh berguguran. Setiap awal pasti akan menemui akhirnya. Setiap hal baik pasti akan menemui akhir riwayatnya. _Every good thing must come to an end,_ katanya.

Begitu pula kebersamaan dua sahabat yang mau tidak mau harus menjumpai perpisahan. Waktu—ya, waktulah yang mempertemukan mereka dan waktu pula yang memisahkan keduanya. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung yang telah merangkai persahabatan mereka selama tiga tahun pun akhirnya harus terpisah juga oleh waktu.

"Ini untukmu..." sebuket bunga _chrysanthemum_ dari Taehyung untuk Jimin.

Artinya— _'kau adalah sahabat yang luar biasa'._

"Terima kasih Tae. Aku juga punya ini untukmu..." sebuket _periwinkle_ putih untuk Taehyung.

Artinya— _'memori yang membahagiakan bersamamu'._

"Mm, _thanks,_ Jimin," adalah kata-kata terakhir Taehyung sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Kemudian Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya hingga yang nampak hanya punggunya saja. Dan mobilnya pun menghilang dari pandangan di pertigaan ujung jalan.

" _Sunbae..."_ panggil seorang adik kelas Jimin yang hidungnya bangir, wajahnya sepintas mirip Taehyung.

"Ya?" Jimin menoleh, tersenyum ramah. Meski manik kelamnya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ada titipan dari seseorang.." katanya.

Setangkai bunga _spiderflower_ dan sebuah kartu ucapan mini yang bertuliskan,

' _Mein leben ist ohne dich nicht abgescholessen.'_

(Hidupku takkan berarti tanpamu).

Dan Jimin pun tersenyum entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

Bumi terus-menerus berotasi terhadap sumbunya dan berevolusi mengelilingi pusat tata surya. Hari demi hari berganti, pun bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun. Tujuh tahun sudah Jimin berpisah dengan Taehyung semenjak hari kelulusan keduanya. Tujuh tahun pula ia telah kehilangan seluruh koneksinya terhadap sahabat 'tak terpisahkannya' semasa SMA.

Taehyung mengganti nomor ponselnya, tidak memberikan alamat barunya di Jerman, dan menonaktifkan seluruh akun media sosialnya. Ia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi dan seolah berpindah dimensi ke semesta yang sama sekali asing. Bahkan kediaman keluarga Kim di Seoul pun telah dipindahtangankan. Sulit sekali untuk menapaktilasi jejak Taehyung apalagi menemukan keberadaannya.

' _Sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan pernah kembali',_ pikir Jimin.

"Tae, apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku..." kata Jimin pada udara kosong di suatu malam yang hawa dinginnya begitu menusuk tulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin telah menginjak usianya yang kedua puluh lima. Setelah lulus dari Universitas Yonsei dan menyandang gelar sarjana ekonomi, ia kini bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan terkemuka yang bergerak di bidang manufaktur.

Meski begitu Park Jimin yang sekarang tetaplah sosok yang sama dengan Park Jimin tujuh tahun yang lalu. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Kelembutan hatinya, kepeduliannya terhadap orang lain, maupun perilakunya yang begitu menyenangkan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya—membuat hampir semua orang di lingkungan kerjanya tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Sama halnya ketika ia masih bersekolah dahulu.

Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan antara Jimin saat ini dengan Jimin tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah eksistensi dari seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Jimin.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Kakak angkatan Jimin ketika berkuliah di Universitas Yonsei. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan terhitung sejak wisuda kelulusan Jimin sebagai seorang sarjana ekonomi.

Pada saat itu Yoongi datang ke auditorium universitas mereka dengan membawa sebuah karangan bunga berukuran besar yang bertuliskan, _"Congraduation! Park Jimin, be mine okay?"_

Dan Jimin bagaikan terhipnotis oleh Yoongi dengan mudahnya mengatakan,

" _Okay, I'm yours hyung..."_

Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin telah terjalin selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Selama tiga tahun itu pula Jimin merasa hidupnya jauh lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya—sebelum ada Yoongi dalam garis nasibnya. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dasar nuraninya yang terdalam masih mendamba sosok lelaki yang seolah merampas hatinya dengan sekonyong-konyong dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya lagi.

" _Taehyungi.. aku merindukanmu.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Would you marry me, Park Jimin?"_

Adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Yoongi pada waktu makan malam tepat di hari ulang tahun Jimin yang kedua puluh lima. Cincin lamaran Yoongi terbuat dari emas putih dengan lapisan berlian yang bertabur di sekeliling lingkaran cincin. Cantik dan elegan—seperti Jimin.

"Sayang, kau melamun lagi?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit pucat pada Jimin.

 _Itu Min Yoongi, kekasihnya._

"Hm.. tidak kok hehe. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Kau perlu istirahat sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau harus tetap prima sampai hari pernikahan kita," sarannya pada Jimin.

Ya, Yoongi dan Jimin akan segera menikah.

"Pernikahan kita tinggal seminggu lagi, Yoongi hyung," Jimin memandang ke atas, menerawang langit-langit apartemennya.

"Ya, seminggu lagi sayang. Apa kau bahagia Jiminnie?" Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya lembut.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah menyamankan tubuh masing-masing di empuknya sofa kulit berwarna putih di ruang tamu apartemen Jimin.

"Aku bahagia. Bahkan sangat bahagia hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Palsu._

Kau tidak bahagia Park Jimin. Jauh di palung hatimu yang terdalam masih tersimpan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang selalu kau harapkan kehadirannya. Sebuah nama yang selalu kau igaukan dalam tidurmu.

Sebuah nama—Kim Taehyung. Satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai sampai saat ini.

"Sayang, aku pamit pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut," kata Yoongi, beranjak dari sofa dan melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam dua belas malam.

"Eum, hati-hati hyung.." ucap Jimin yang segera mendapatkan ciuman hangat dari Yoongi di bibirnya—tepat sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen Jimin.

Satu jam setelah Yoongi pulang Jimin masih berkutat sendirian dengan beberapa _tetek-bengek_ pernikahan yang harus ia siapkan. Di antara barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang tamunya, ia meraih sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan nama, 'Kim Taehyung'.

Undangan itu berwarna _scarlet_ yang hurufnya ditulis dengan tinta perak. Undangan ini jauh berbeda dengan undangan yang ia bagikan kepada khalayak umum. Undangan yang disebarnya untuk umum berwarna putih gading dengan tulisan yang berwarna emas.

Undangan uniknya untuk Taehyung—yang takkan pernah ia kirimkan.

Mungkin juga yang akan ia kirimkan tanpa adanya alamat yang menyertainya.

Atau bahkan yang ia kirimkan dengan alamat—tanpa sedikit pun boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan balasannya.

Karena Jimin yakin undangan itu—NO RSVP— _no reply._

" _Taehyung-ah, datanglah di pernikahanku..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya tiba. Upacara pernikahan diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja berornamen klasik yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk nuansa metropolitan.

Di luar gereja, hamparan tanah hijau luas disulap menjadi lokasi cantik untuk sebuah _Garden Wedding Party._ Dipenuhi dengan meja dan kursi yang berbalut kain warna putih, dilengkapi ornamen bebungaan yang tersusun rapi oleh mawar putih, lili putih, dan juga _baby's breath._ Semua serba putih dan tampak cantik sekali.

Jimin berdiri di luar gereja mengenakan setelan jas putih yang senada dengan rambut pirangnya yang menawan. Di saku kirinya tersemat bunga _rose tudor_ merah dengan tambahan sedikit _baby's breath._ Kedua tangannya berbalutkan sarung tangan putih, begitu pula dengan kakinya yang tertutup sepatu kulit berwarna putih mengkilat.

' _Bolehkah aku berharap Taehyung datang...'_ batin Jimin pilu.

Segera ia tepis harapannya jauh-jauh karena ia tahu bahwa Taehyung telah menghilang dari kehidupannya sama sekali sehingga mustahil ia kembali.

" _Aku akan datang di hari pernikahannya..."_ kata-kata Taehyung terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecut mengingat hal tersebut.

Taehyung akan datang di pernikahan orang yang dicintainya.

' _Bolehkah aku berharap, orang yang kau cintai itu aku, Tae?'_

Alunan musik khas pernikahan dimainkan. Kedua daun pintu gereja dibuka lebar—menampakkan figur cantik seorang pria yang menggandeng lengan ayahnya dan siap berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju pengantin lelaki lainnya di depan altar.

Pasangan ayah dan anak ini melangkah perlahan. Disaksikan ratusan tamu undangan yang menghadiri upacara pemberkatan. Suasana gereja benar-benar khidmat oleh alunan musik dan tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

Semua orang tampak terpesona akan kecantikan pengantin lelaki yang berbalut setelan jas putih yang tengah melangkah menuju pengantin lelaki—yang mengenakan jas pernikahan berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Di sakunya juga tersembul bunga _carnation_ putih dengan sedikit _baby's breath_ yang sama seperti milik Jimin.

Sesampainya di depan altar, Jimin segera melepas tautannya dari lengan ayahnya untuk menyambut tangan Yoongi yang terjulur manis di hadapannya. Kemudian keduanya berdiri berdampingan menghadap seorang pendeta yang siap memberkati mereka.

"Sebelum saya memberkati kedua pasangan ini. Adakah di antara para hadirin yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Pendeta itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh tamu undangan.

 _Hening._

Tak ada yang buka suara.

Sang Pendeta menghela napas lega lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mulai pemberkatannya sekarang."

"Apakah kau Min Yoongi, bersedia menerima Park Jimin sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," ucapnya mantap. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam nada ucapannya.

Pendeta itu mengangguk kecil dan beralih kepada Jimin.

"Apakah kau Park Jimin, bersedia menerima Min Yoongi sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak sementara Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan sorot penuh harap. Jimin terlihat sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan.

"Ya, aku berse..."

 _DHUAARRRRR!_

Terdengar suara ledakan yang amat keras di luar gereja.

Semua orang mendadak panik dan kalang kabut. Berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan mencari akses keluar terdekat. Dari arah kapel kanan dan kiri muncullah segerombolan laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah mereka.

 _DORRR! DORRR! DORRR! DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!_

Komplotan orang bertopeng itu menjinjing senjata laras panjang yang mereka tembakkan ke segala penjuru gereja. Suasana saat itu benar-benar kacau. Semua orang berada pada situasi dimana ego melambung pada titik tertinggi sehingga satu-satunya hal di otak mereka adalah—bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

Teriakan dan tangisan para wanita dan anak-anak pun menggema di seluruh bangunan gereja. Derap kaki terdengar di sana-sini selagi orang-orang berlari menyelamatkan diri. Suara letusan demi letusan senjata begitu memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang berada dalam situasi _chaos_ tersebut.

Di tengah keadaan genting dan kalut seperti itu—Yoongi sang pengantin lelaki yang notabene juga calon suami Jimin, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah _revolver_ dari balik saku jasnya.

Ia tampak tersenyum miring dan bergumam, "Sudah dimulai rupanya. Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku ternyata..."

Dan secara tak dinyana, Yoongi menarik Jimin ke pelukannya lalu mengunci lehernya dengan lengan kirinya. Ujung _revolver_ di tangan kanannya ia letakkan persis di pelipis kanan Jimin—bersiap untuk menembaknya. Jimin yang belum menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintainya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata seraya menahan napasnya.

"Yoo-Yoongi.. hyung.. a-apa yang k-kau la-kukan.." Jimin terbata. Ia kesulitan berbicara karena lehernya terhimpit kuat oleh lengan Yoongi.

"Diamlah! Kau hanya perlu mati dan— _dia_ akan hancur! Hahahaha!"

"A-a-pa m-mak-sudmu..hyung?"

"Cih! Dasar bodoh! Asal kau tahu—kau adalah satu-satunya kelemahan _nya!"_ Yoongi menyentak lengannya keras-keras di leher Jimin, membuatnya semakin tercekik dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Sekarang, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.. calon istriku yang cantik.." Yoongi menyeringai. Perlahan ia tarik _hammer revolver_ -nya dan bersiap menekan pelatuknya ke belakang lalu—

 _DOOORRR!_

Sebuah tubuh terkulai tak berdaya di lantai gereja. Dari kepalanya mengucur cairan kental berwarna merah yang berbau amis. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar yang mengalir membasahi dagu beserta lehernya. Dapat dipastikan saat ini ia tengah meregang nyawa dan akan segera menuju ke alam baka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun di sebuah kamar yang begitu asing di matanya. Sebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna putih pada dinding, lantai, langit-langit, perabotan, beserta kasur dan tempat tidurnya.

' _Apa aku sudah mati?'_

Jimin berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun kepalanya serasa dihantam godam begitu ia menegakkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan mendadak perutnya terasa sangat mual.

Ya, sangat mual karena ia mengingat adegan demi adegan berdarah yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tiga hari yang lalu.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu?_

Tiga hari yang lalu akibat Jimin pingsan selama tiga hari setelah pingsannya di altar gereja. Dan ia baru terbangun hari ini ketika sinar mentari yang begitu terang mengusik ketenangan tidur panjangnya.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Jimin melotot horor mengalami peristiwa berdarah yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia berada di ambang kematian dan beberapa detik kemudian calon pembunuhnya tewas seketika di depan matanya sendiri—tertembus selongsong peluru tajam tepat di dahinya yang bahkan hampir tembus sampai ke belakang tengkoraknya._

 _Jimin shock berat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bulir keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku dan hampir tidak bisa digerakkan sementara napasnya terputus-putus hingga ia kesulitan meraup pasokan oksigen untuk parunya._

 _Ia mengalami hipoksia._

 _Jimin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi yang merupakan calon suaminya sendiri ternyata hanya berpura-pura mencintainya selama ini. Karena sejatinya Yoongi hanya berniat membunuhnya tepat di hari pernikahan mereka berdua. Sungguh ironis._

 _Di tengah kekacauan yang semakin menjadi-jadi yang diiringi dengan teriakan, tangisan, suara tembakan, dan orang-orang yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, Jimin merasakan pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap dan ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Dan akhirnya ia pun kolaps sepenuhnya._

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ceklek_

Pintu kamar tempat dimana Jimin berada terbuka dari luar, menyingkap sesosok lelaki muda berhidung bangir, berperawakan tinggi dengan bahu lebar serta wajah—yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Jimin. Ia yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana? Jimin tak mampu mengingatnya.

"S-siapa kau?" didera rasa panik, suara Jimin bergetar dalam tanyanya.

Jujur saja, Jimin merasa takut dan mulai berspekulasi macam-macam. Ia bahkan telah memenuhi isi kepalanya dengan berbagai kalimat negatif seperti—

' _Apakah aku diculik psikopat?'_

' _Apakah aku akan dibunuh?'_

' _Apakah aku akan dijual?'_

' _Apakah organ-organ tubuhku akan diambil?'_

' _Apakah aku akan dijadikan budak seks?'_

Namun semua hal tersebut tampaknya berada di luar dugaan Jimin.

Lelaki itu membungkuk sopan seraya memberi hormat dan menjawab, "Selamat pagi Jimin- _ssi._ Anda tidak perlu takut karena anda aman bersama kami di sini," serunya tanpa menyebutkan nama.

"Me-mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jimin lagi. Rasa paniknya mulai berkurang karena lelaki di depannya tadi begitu halus dan sopan terhadapnya.

' _Sepertinya lelaki ini bukan orang jahat,'_ pikir Jimin.

"Mm, saya rasa ketua Kim saja yang akan menjelaskannya pada anda," jawabnya penuh misteri.

Siapa itu ketua Kim? Mengapa ia membawaku kemari? Jimin kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dilihatnya lelaki misterius itu membungkuk lagi kepadanya lalu keluar begitu saja dari kamar yang ditempati olehnya.

Setelahnya Jimin mencoba memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak berada dalam balutan jas putih pernikahan miliknya. Ia saat ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa dalaman—yang ia yakin seratus persen bukanlah miliknya. Sedangkan untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya ia terlihat mengenakan celana yang sepertinya terlalu pendek untuk dikenakan oleh seorang pria. Pahanya yang putih mulus itu bahkan terekspos dengan begitu seksi.

Jimin mendelik horror _. 'A-apa aku baru saja diperkosa?'_ batinnya.

Namun ia rasakan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terasa nyeri sama sekali. Seluruh permukaan kulit dada dan perutnya pun masih mulus tanpa noda kemerahan. Selain itu di bagian bawah tubuhnya juga tidak ada rasa perih maupun terbelah yang artinya—ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Jimin masih sibuk mematut tubuhnya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi ramping telah berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Jimin..." sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Jimin.

Suara berat yang begitu familiar dan ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Suara yang hanya didengarnya lewat mimpi dan imajinya semata—kini benar-benar menjadi nyata. Dan pemilik suara itu hadir di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Sosok lelaki yang begitu ia cintai dan ia pikirkan sepanjang waktu.

Sosok yang begitu pendiam dan misterius.

Sosok sahabat lamanya.

"Tae.. Taehyung?" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir _plump_ Jimin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya berkerut menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Ditangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi selain menangis saat ini.

Taehyung mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Jimin. Kemudian ia menurunkan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut Jimin. Dibelainya lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin perlahan-lahan dan dipandanginya wajah Jimin lekat-lekat dengan manik tajamnya yang menawan—meskipun masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Tae-Taehyung! Huks huks huks huks..." tangis Jimin akhirnya pecah.

Mendadak Jimin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis tersedu. Ia benar-benar merindukan Taehyung. Air matanya merupakan manifestasi luapan kerinduannya pada Taehyung yang tak pernah tersampaikan selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

"Iya Jim..." jawab Taehyung singkat.

Ia balas memeluk Jimin namun tidak terlalu erat. Sepertinya Taehyung merasa canggung mendapat pelukan mendadak dari sahabatnya lamanya itu. Meskipun pelukan Taehyung terasa kaku tapi Jimin dapat merasakan kehangatan menguar dari dalam tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"A-Aku merindukanmu Tae. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu..." ucap Jimin di tengah sedu-sedan tangisnya.

"Hmm..." seperti biasa. Taehyung hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"K-kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedih yang begitu kentara.

"Sssttt.. kau berisik Chim," seloroh Taehyung tanpa ekspresi dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk ke hati Jimin, membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. _'Taehyung tidak berubah...'_ benaknya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan cukup lama. Dua pasang manik kelam tampka saling menghipnotis pemiliknya satu-sama lain. Membuat debaran jantung semakin cepat dan desiran darah semakin kuat.

Akhirnya keduanya pun mengikis jarak yang ada di antara mereka lalu mempertemukan belahan bibir satu sama lain.

"Mmhhh.. mmhhh.." lenguhan terdengar di antara tautan bibir mereka. Jimin pelakunya.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin menuntut, lumatan kecil berubah menjadi pagutan kasar yang menggairahkan. Hembusan napas pun jadi semakin panas, sepanas gairah yang membara di dalam dada keduanya. Jimin mengisap kuat bibir atas Taehyung sementara Taehyung menggigit lembut bibir bawah Jimin. Seolah meminta akses untuk menjelajahi kehangatan rongga mulut Jimin, melesakkan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi lelaki yang lebih pendek, menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan mendominasinya dengan membelit lidah Jimin kuat-kuat.

"Mmrrghhh..." geraman Taehyung lolos di antara tarikan napasnya.

Keduanya saling mengisap lidah masing-masing dan sesekali menggigit pelan. Setelahnya mereka saling mengulum belahan bibir satu sama lain dan memagutnya lembut. Kepala mereka berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri menyelaraskan irama pagutan bibir mereka dengan hantaman keras sang pada tulang rusuk masing-masing. Seakan-akan jantung mereka bisa meledak kapan saja karena terlalu bergairah.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya kehabisan pasokan oksigen sehingga harus memukul-mukul dada lelaki lainnya agar segera melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dan lagi-lagi Jiminlah pelakunya.

Wajah keduanya kini tampak memerah, pun napas mereka masih terengah-engah dan masih saling menatap netra satu sama lain lekat-lekat. Tubuh mereka masih berpelukan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan dapat Jimin rasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol terasa menyodok di bagian perutnya. Ia sadar kalau pusat gairah Taehyung telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Taehyung seraya melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jimin.

Seketika Taehyung berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan seribu pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya. Jimin bingung dan pikirannya memburam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menafsirkan kata 'maafkan aku' yang Taehyung katakan kepadanya barusan.

Apakah Taehyung meminta maaf karena telah mencuri ciuman darinya? Atau Taehyung menyesal telah berciuman dengan sosok yang selama hanya ini ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya saja? Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Untuk saat ini ia memiliki hal lain yang perlu diurus daripada sekadar memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Ini tentang bagian selatan tubuhnya yang telah menegang sempurna. Sebuncah gairah yang tak tersalurkan berserta sedikit cairan yang perlu diejakulasikan.

Dan akhirnya Jimin pun bermain solo di kamar mandi dengan tangannya sendiri.

" _Ahhh.. Taehyungieeeh...!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apabila Jimin adalah sebuah novel remaja yang mudah dibaca sejak halaman pertama hingga halaman terakhir, Taehyung bagaikan sebuah prasasti kuno bertatahkan batu yang ditulis dalam huruf pallawa dan bahasa sansekerta. Sulit dibaca dan tidak mudah dimengerti.

Taehyung begitu penuh misteri, pikir Jimin.

Dan salah satu misterinya adalah setiap pagi setelah Taehyung mandi, ia akan _beranjang sana_ ke kamar Jimin melakukan ritual pagi hari mereka.

 _Bercumbu._

Ya Taehyung akan melahap belahan manis kedua labia tebal milik Jimin lalu melumatnya dengan penuh gairah sampai-sampai Jimin melenguh keenakan dibuatnya.

Taehyung adalah seorang pencium yang sangat andal, begitu kata Jimin.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap sentuhan Taehyung akan mengantarkan Jimin ke dalam letupan gairah yang begitu menggebu di dalam dadanya sehingga otaknya seakan meleleh sehingga ia tak kuasa berpikir jernih lagi. Semuanya menjadi buram terhalang oleh kabut nafsu.

Tangan Taehyung akan melesak ke dalam yukata Jimin, mengelus seluruh permukaan kulit sehalus pualam milik Jimin dan memainkan kedua tonjolan di dada Jimin dengan terampil hingga keduanya menegang sempurna. Menghantarkan arus elektron dari syaraf putingnya mencapai ke pusat gairahnya hingga ke ujung kakinya. Membuat kejantannya mengeras pula meneteskan cairan _pre-cum_ yang merembes di sekitar permukaan celana dalamnya.

"Mmmhh..mmhh.."

Sedangkan 'milik' Taehyung pun akan 'tergugah' hanya dengan mendengar lenguhan seksi dari bibir yang lebih pendek, memandang wajah memerahnya yang seolah minta dijamah lebih, serta dengan sedikit meremas gundukan keras yang berada di bagian selatan tubuh Jimin. Sesuatu yang berada di balik celana dalamnya.

Namun—setelah keduanya terangsang hebat. Taehyung akan menghentikan aksinya, meminta maaf, lalu segera pergi dari kamar Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan 'urusannya' yang belum selesai beserta seribu satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya dalam benak Jimin.

' _Kenapa Tae?'_ tanya Jimin dalam hatinya.

Yang Jimin ketahui hanya satu. Taehyung suka bercumbu, bukan bercinta.

Semua hal yang berkaitan Taehyung adalah sekumpulan teka-teki. Dan Jimin begitu penasaran terhadap semua tentang Taehyung. Seluruh misteri yang sama sekali menemui jalan buntu ketika ia coba pecahkan. Bahkan sebuah titik terang dalam labirin gelap jalan pikiran Taehyung pun Jimin tak mampu temukan. Semuanya begitu gelap dan tak tersentuh sama sekali. Tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun.

Dan hal ini sungguh membuat Jimin penasaran setengah mati.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang kerap kali muncul di pusat syarafnya benar-benar membuat jiwanya terusik. Selama ini Taehyung hanya akan datang di pagi hari untuk mencumbunya hingga mereka berdua terangsang hebat namun—segera meninggalkan Jimin dan membuatnya melepas cairan kenikmatannya sendirian.

Setelahnya Taehyung akan pergi bekerja—yang entah apa pekerjaannya pun Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu—lalu pulang mendekati tengah malam kemudian mampir ke kamar Jimin hanya sekadar untuk memberinya kecupan selamat malam. Dan paginya akan terulang rutinitas yang sama—setiap harinya.

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kim Taehyung?"_ Jimin bertanya pada udara kosong ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki di halaman mansion yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pergi bekerja dari balkon kamarnya di lantai tiga.

' _Sebenarnya bagi Taehyung—aku ini apa?'_

adalah pertanyaan yang paling sering menghantui pikiran Jimin. Taehyung memang begitu hangat dan romantis ketika mencumbunya. Semua yang Taehyung lakukan merupakan _'acts of a real gentleman'_ baginya. Namun ada satu hal yang krusial, Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata cinta pun untuk memberikan sedikit pencerahan terhadap hubungan mereka.

 **Pertama,** dimulai dari pernikahan Jimin yang penuh kekacauan. _Mantan_ calon suaminya ternyata berniat membunuhnya tanpa ia ketahui alasan logis mengapa ia _perlu_ dibunuh. Seingatnya ia hanya menangkap sebuah kalimat,

"Kau hanya perlu mati dan— _dia_ akan hancur..."

Dia siapa? Apakah _dia_ yang disebutkan oleh Yoongi merujuk pada Taehyung?

Tapi mengapa?

 **Kedua,** tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun di salah satu kamar sebuah mansion yang alih-alih diketahuinya adalah milik Taehyung. Tiga hari setelah peristiwa berdarah yang menewaskan _mantan_ calon suaminya. Tiga hari pula ia pingsan di mansion Taehyung.

Siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya dari Yoongi saat itu?

Mengapa ia diculik dan disandera di mansion Taehyung?

 **Ketiga,** dari kedua fakta di atas Jimin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua hal ini berkaitan dengan satu nama—Kim Taehyung. Ia berasumsi bahwa Taehyung datang ke pesta pernikahannya, menyelamatkannya, dan membawanya ke mansionnya semata-mata untuk melindunginya.

" _Jadi, apakah Taehyung mencintaiku?"_ Jimin lagi-lagi berspekulasi sesuka hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 END**

 **NOTE:**

 **Ini adalah extended-version dari Schmetterling dengan sedikit-banyak perubahan.**

 **(Perubahannya itu dari 5k jadi 10k)**

 **Aslinya oneshoot tapi karena 10k jadinya aku bagi dua.**

 **Besok JK ultah—nanti malem mau bikin FF Oneshoot special ultah JK, judulnya CANVAS—semoga jadi ya? Soalnya lagi in a mood for boredome sih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAPILON**

 **(Butterfly)**

 **Title:**

PAPILON

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Main: VMIN

Slight: Yoomin, Kookmin

 **Genre:**

Romance, Crime

 **Rate:**

Mature (M)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin- _ssi,_ saya sudah menyiapkan teh biru untuk anda. Silakan diminum, teh ini baik untuk kesehatan anda," sosok lelaki yang sama dengan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika pertama kali membuka matanya di kamar ini.

Itu Jeon Jungkook—yang alih-alih ia ketahui sebagai asisten pribadi Taehyung—menawarkan teh biru untuk _tea-break_ setelah waktu sarapannya dan sebelum waktu makan siangnya.

"Terima kasih Jungkook- _ssi,"_ kata Jimin seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya kepada asisten Taehyung tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum tipis Jungkook. Sopan sekali anak ini, batin Jimin.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, saya ada di ruangan ketua Kim," kata Jungkook, bersiap melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu Jungkook- _ssi!_ Duduklah di sini, kita minum teh bersama-sama," ajak Jimin. Dan Jungkook tak kuasa menolak karena Jimin akan berpura-pura cemberut dan marah kepadanya. Sungguh, pesona semanis madu seorang Park Jimin memang tiada bandingannya.

Setiap hari Jungkook akan menyiapkan teh herbal—yang katanya baik untuk kesehatan Jimin—dan melayani segala keperluan Jimin. Mulai dari mengecek sabun di kamar mandi, pakaian, sepatu, kosmetik, kebersihan kamar, sampai menu makanan yang disajikan untuk Jimin, semuanya ia yang mengatur. Dibanding asisten pribadi Taehyung, Jungkook lebih tampak seperti seorang _caretaker_ untuk Jimin.

"Berapa usiamu? Jungkook- _ssi?"_ tanya Jimin di suatu pagi yang cerah.

"Setahun di bawah anda, Jimin- _ssi,"_ jawabnya kalem.

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja _hyung._ Jungkook- _ah,"_ seru Jimin.

"B-baik, Jimin- _ssi.._ maksudku Jimin _hyung.."_ jawabnya canggung.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik.." Jimin menampilkan bulan sabit yang terbentuk di netranya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook takjub akan keindahan paras lelaki di depannya itu.

' _Kau indah sekali Jiminie..'_ kata Jungkook dalam hatinya—di tengah keterpesonaannya akan seseorang bernama Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

Dua musim telah berganti. Artinya enam bulan sudah Jimin berstatus sebagai seorang _'Trap-Queen'_ di sebuah mansion yang lokasinya cukup tersembunyi dari pemukiman penduduk pada umumnya.

Mansion megah itu terletak di sebuah bukit lapang dengan pohon-pohon pinus dan cemara yang melingkupinya. Benar-benar tidak terjamah oleh awam, bahkan orang-orang pun tidak tahu bahwa sebuah mansion megah berdiri kokoh di dalam lingkupan hutan cemara lebat di atas bukit yang datar itu.

Sudah enam bulan pula Jimin terus-menerus dihantui oleh rasa penasaran akan sebuncah pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini belum juga ia temukan jawabannya. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan, apalagi titik terang. Tidak ada sama sekali. Nol besar.

Hari-hari yang Jimin jalani selama setengah tahun ini tetap sama. Bagaikan _copy-paste_ dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti biasa setiap pagi Taehyung akan mencumbunya, meninggalkannya untuk bermain solo lalu berangkat kerja. Kemudian pulang menjelang tengah malam dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam bahkan ketika Jimin sudah tidur sekali pun. Setiap pagi pula Jeon Jungkook, selaku _caretaker_ tidak resmi-nya akan datang untuk menyiapkan teh herbal dan menanyakan segala kebutuhannya. Terkadang Jungkook juga menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitar mansion jika ia bosan.

Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja Jimin mendapatkan sesuatu yang _sedikit_ berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Misalnya saat Taehyung pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri, saat Taehyung pulang kantor jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, maupun saat Taehyung yang entah bagaimana ceritanya—mengajaknya makan malam romantis berdua di kebun bunga di belakang mansion. Namun satu hal yang sama, semuanya _harus_ dilakukan di sekitar mansion. Itu aturan utamanya.

Contohnya sekarang, Taehyung pulang kerja jauh lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia bahkan telah sampai rumah sebelum sang surya tenggelam sempurna di ufuk barat garis cakrawala.

"Ini kesempatan bagus.." kata Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berniat untuk menemui Taehyung di ruang kerjanya dan mencari tahu seluruh jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran selama enam bulan ini.

Jimin berjalan mengendap-endap dengan langkah yang begitu pelan menuju ruang kerja Taehyung. Sesampainya di sana ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Begitu mendapat sahutan untuk masuk dari Taehyung di dalam, ia pun segera melenggangkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hal yang pertama ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya begitu membuka pintu adalah Taehyung—dengan kaca mata yang tersampir indah di kedua telinganya—tengah memeriksa tumpukan berkas yang cukup tinggi di meja kerjanya. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu fokus mengecek satu per satu kalimat yang tertera di dalam berkas tersebut. Seakan-akan satu kesalahan huruf saja bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Jimin mendengus sebal, ia benci diabaikan seperti ini. Setidaknya ketika mereka tinggal sekamar di asrama dulu, Taehyung tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Namun kali ini? Mendongak saja tidak, apalagi disuruh menatap wajahnya? Kim Taehyung, tidak tahukah kau bahwa ada sosok manis yang tengah merajuk di hadapanmu saat ini?

"Tae..." panggilnya pelan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Taehyung.

"Hmm..." seperti biasa, jawabannya sekadar gumaman saja.

"Taehyung-ah, menurutmu aku ini apa?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Taehyung terus saja sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan file di hadapannya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Taehyungie~" rengek Jimin manja, tidak suka diabaikan oleh Taehyung.

"Tentu saja kau manusia," jawab Taehyung sekenanya yang sukses mengubah air muka Jimin menjadi begitu kelam, bagaikan awan hitam bermuatan negatif dengan petir yang siap menyambar.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung! Aku bertanya serius!" Jimin meninggikan nada suaranya, membentak halus.

Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Memandang Jimin tepat ke manik kelamnya tajam-tajam. "Aku sedang sibuk, besok saja menjawabnya," ujarnya dengan nada begitu santai tanpa memedulikan perasaan Jimin yang semakin berkecamuk.

Jimin menghela napas kasar, percuma saja mengganggu Taehyung yang sedang berkencan dengan pekerjaannya. "Baiklah, aku tagih janjimu besok!" dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Jimin pun berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung dengan setumpuk file yang mesti diperiksanya. Sementara Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebagai responnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin baru saja selesai berendam di jacuzzi dengan sabun cair aromaterapi khusus pengantin yang disiapkan oleh Jungkook pagi ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa segar dan wangi sekali. Ia bahkan mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya berulang kali dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sangat menyukai aroma wangi aromaterapi yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hmm, aroma tubuhku sangat wangi, Taehyung pasti tidak bisa menahan diri kali ini," seringainya seraya berimaji—Taehyung akan lepas kendali dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan saling memuaskan bersama di ranjang kamar ini.

Jimin tengah mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil dan tubuhnya masih berada dalam balutan _bathrobe_ tanpa mengenakan dalaman apa pun ketika sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari balik kamarnya.

Itu pasti Taehyung, batin Jimin girang.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan figur Taehyung yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Jimin. Rambutnya masih setengah basah dalam balutan yukata satin berwarna hitam yang melingkupi tubuh tingginya. Membuatnya semakin tampan sekaligus misterius pada saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung terlihat begitu seksi pagi ini menurut Jimin.

"Mmm..." Taehyung memejamkan mata sejenak seraya menghirup aroma sangat wangi yang sumbernya berasal dari tubuh Jimin.

Begitu membuka mata, Taehyung langsung memandangi Jimin dari atas kepalanya sampai ke ujung kakinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—meskipun lagi-lagi ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Ia baru saja akan meraih tubuh Jimin untuk dipeluknya namun dengan cepat Jimin menghindar dan memberi jarak.

"Tunggu! Kita perlu bicara dulu. Kau sudah janji kemarin oke?" Jimin membimbing Taehyung untuk duduk berhadapan di dua buah sofa kecil yang ada di kamarnya. "Silakan duduk Tuan Kim," canda Jimin.

' _Setelah pertanyaanku terjawab, kau boleh berbuat sesukamu,'_ batin Jimin.

Taehyung pun duduk di hadapan Jimin. Menunggu Jimin berbicara lebih dulu.

"Tae, kita perlu bicara. Aku punya baaanyaaaak sekali pertanyaan untukmu," Jimin membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan menatap netra Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Tae, apa kau mencintaiku?" tembak Jimin langsung ke inti masalahnya.

Taehyung diam sejenak, "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja perlu! Kau bahkan _harus_ menjawabnya Kim Taehyung!" todong Jimin ke dada Taehyung sambil melotot lucu.

"Apakah lelaki perlu pernyataan cinta laiknya seorang wanita?" sasar Taehyung, membuat Jimin gelagapan sendiri.

"Ya—ya perlu. Tentu saja perlu," Jimin bersikukuh dengan pendapat awalnya.

"Apa semuanya belum jelas?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"A-apanya yang belum jelas?" Jimin dibuat bingung oleh Taehyung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Jimin-ah?" Taehyung mengesah.

Jimin menerawang sejenak, "Mm—cinta?" Jimin benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Cinta? Cinta yang bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung kalem.

"Cinta—ya pokoknya cinta.. Eum, ketika kita bercumbu seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja Kim Taehyung!" akhirnya Jimin mengungkap apa yang ingin dikatakannya selama ini.

"Maksudmu kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

 _Kena kau Park Jimin._

"T-tidak seperti itu juga.. A-aku hanya.. aku..."

"Saling melakukan penyatuan, begitu?"

"T-tidak seperti itu Tae, maksudku.. eum.. pernikahan?"

"Kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Eum.. ya.. kalau kita saling mencintai.. kenapa tidak?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Jimin. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah denganmu."

 _BLARRR!_

Bagai tersambar petir, dada Jimin mendadak nyeri mendengar penuturan terpanjang Taehyung selama hidupnya. "J-jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan reaksi Jimin.

"Lalu selama ini aku apa Tae? Kau menculikku ke mansionmu, menjadikanku tawanan selama enam bulan, bahkan tidak ada rencana untuk mengembalikanku ke rumah orang tuaku," Jimin mulai terisak pelan, bulir-bulir kristal mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

Namun Taehyung tetap bergeming.

"Lalu kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau begitu mencintaiku, memperlakukanku laiknya seorang ratu dan memberikan harapan terlalu tinggi kepadaku. Selanjutnya—kau mengatakan bahwa kau takkan pernah bisa menikah denganku. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung?" dan Jimin pun menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Aku—hanya ingin kau tetap hidup..." kata Taehyung, ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung? Berbicaralah dengan jelas..." Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan nanar dan netra penuh air mata.

"Jimin, aku tidak bisa menikahimu karena.. karena _mereka_ akan segera mengincarmu lalu secepatnya membunuhmu," Taehyung menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya Jimin-ah."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Tae. Siapa yang akan membunuhku dan mengapa _mereka_ mengincarku?" tanya Jimin di tengah kekalutan perasaannya.

Taehyung menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan kasar, "Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk kau tahu. Aku—adalah pimpinan sebuah jaringan mafia internasional yang menggeluti berbagai macam bisnis kotor. Termasuk menjual persenjataan secara ilegal, obat-obatan terlarang, serta membawahi jaringan pembunuh bayaran. Musuhku tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan aku—adalah target utama yang diburu oleh organisasi mafia lainnya di seluruh dunia termasuk juga agen-agen keamanan dunia."

Jimin menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya. Ternyata selama ini Taehyung benar-benar menutupi semua rahasianya dengan rapi darinya. Sosok Taehyung yang pendiam dan misterius ini pada kenyataannya memang memiliki sejumlah rahasia yang begitu berbahaya. Sejenak Jimin heran bagaimana bisa seorang ketua mafia—yang biasanya kejam tanpa belas kasihan—memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan romantis?

 _Apakah ini yang disebut dengan, cinta?_ Jimin membatin.

"Memangnya kenapa Tae? Apakah pernikahan adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk kita berdua?" tanya Jimin dengan naifnya.

"Jimin, jika kita menikah, nama kita akan tetap tercatat di direktori gereja tempat kita melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan meskipun kita sudah mati-matian menyembunyikannya dari pencatatan sipil. Selain itu orang-orang _mereka_ terlalu banyak dan tersebar dimana-mana. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin _mereka_ menyamar menjadi seorang pendeta. Terkadang akan terlalu sulit untuk mengenali yang mana lawan dan yang mana kawan. Pada akhirnya semua akan menjadi terlalu berisiko," jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa Tae? Memangnya apa tujuan utama _mereka_ membunuhku?" pertanyaan Jimin kali ini hanya membuat Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

"Jimin-ah, asal kau tahu. Jika kita menikah, target utama sasaran yang harus _mereka_ bunuh akan beralih padamu. Dan _mereka_ akan mati-matian memburu serta menggunakanmu sebagai bumerang untukku," Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Karena _mereka_ akan tahu, bahwa kau—adalah satu-satunya kelemahanku."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Di telinganya terus terngiang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Taehyung, _'Kau adalah satu-satunya kelemahanku,'_ dan hal itu cukup membuat ribuan ton beban yang mendarat di hatinya menguap dan hilang seketika.

Taehyung mengecup punggung tangan Jimin dengan lembut lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Dan alasanku tidak bisa melepasmu dari sini semata-mata hanya untuk memastikan keselamatanmu. _Mereka_ sudah tahu identitasmu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran bebas lalu menemukanmu dalam keadaan yang paling tidak kuinginkan."

"Tae- Taehyung..." Jimin tersentuh dengan semua kata-kata Taehyung. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras tanpa mampu ia bendung lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau hidup, Jimin-ah. Bersamaku," Taehyung menghapus buliran kristal bening yang bertengger di pipi kemerahan Jimin.

"Tae-Taehyuuuung...huks huks huks," Jimin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa semua yang Taehyung lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk melindunginya. Dan ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung begitu tulus mencintainya selama ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak kepada orang setulus dan sebaik Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung** baru keluar dari kamar Jimin menjelang waktu makan malam. Hari ini semua rutinitasnya berubah seketika. Ia tidak berangkat ke kantor dan mengabaikan seluruh aktivitas harian yang biasa dilakukannya. Kali ini ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali berbeda dari biasanya—berdua saja bersama Jimin. Keduanya bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang mereka dan menggantinya dengan aktivitas yang jauh lebih nikmat daripada sekadar makanan atau hal apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Seks.

" _Jangan pernah kau lupakan hari ini Jiminnie.."_ adalah kata-kata terakhir sebelum Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin dengan begitu lembut setelah kegiatan panas mereka di ranjang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jimin di kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Taehyung segera menuju ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan-urusan yang berkaitan dengan bisnis gelap organisasi kemafiaannya. Diliriknya arloji bermerk dagang rolex yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul delapan malam. Setengah jam lagi ia janji akan mengajak Jimin makan malam. Jadi masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

Taehyung tengah sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di hadapannya diiringi seringaian tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun. Sesekali ia mendengus sinis sambil merotasikan netranya.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya.. C. I. A..." gumam Taehyung tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari file yang sedang dibacanya.

 _BRAKK!_

Pintu ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba dibuka dan dibanting dengan kasar oleh seorang laki-laki yang air mukanya tampak begitu berbahaya. Sepertinya orang ini begitu emosi dan tidak mampu untuk membendung kemarahannya lagi. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Taehyung dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Hentikan semua ini! Hentikan semua kepura-puraanmu!" katanya dengan nada sarat ancaman. Bahkan ia berbicara dengan gigi yang saling terkatup, saking marahnya.

"Hahahahaha! Kau bocah kecil tahu apa?" Taehyung terbahak sinis.

"Apa maumu dengan semua ini hah?" matanya menatap nyalang pada Taehyung.

"Apa? Tentu saja menikmati permainan ini Jungkookie kekeke," kekehnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di kursinya.

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung! Kenapa harus Park Jimin?!" pemuda bernama Jungkook itu berteriak tidak terima.

"Tidak perlu kujawab pun kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa masih bertanya?" Taehyung menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang dibuat-buat, membuat Jungkook semakin terbakar amarah.

"Arrrggghhh! Kau benar-benar keparat! Park Jimin itu benar-benar mencintaimu Kim Taehyung brengsek!" Jungkook sudah habis kesabaran. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Taehyung erat-erat dan bersiap memukulnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Jiminnya saja tidak keberatan kok..." ucapnya dengan nada kelewat santai.

"SIALAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jungkook dan sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyung.

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

Jungkook memukul wajah Taehyung berkali-kali saking emosinya. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya terkekeh pelan dan tidak sedikit pun berniat untuk membalas lelaki yang memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau marah bocah? Apa kau menyukai Jimin?" ejek Taehyung meskipun wajahnya telah dipenuhi lebam dan memar.

"ARRGHH! HARUS BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN PADA PECUNDANG SIALAN SEPERTIMU BAHWA JIMIN ITU TULUS MENCINTAIMU KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jungkook diiringi oleh kepalan tinju yang kali ini dihantamkan ke perut atas Taehyung.

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGGHHH!_

Jungkook memukuli perut atas Taehyung yang terkadang mengenai dadanya berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tersulut emosi dan ingin membunuh Taehyung saat itu juga. Ia tidak terima dengan perilaku buruk _kakak tirinya_ tersebut kepada Jimin—orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintai Taehyung.

Ya, Jungkook adalah saudara tiri Taehyung. Saudara berbeda ayah dan ibu. Ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar, ibu Taehyung yang seorang janda menikah dengan ayahnya yang notabene juga seorang duda. Ayah Jungkook pada waktu itu adalah pimpinan mafia yang paling disegani oleh kelompok mafia lainnya di seluruh dunia. Semua orang hormat dan tanduk kepadanya. Namun satu hal yang Jungkook benci, ayahnya justru lebih menyayangi Kim Taehyung, selaku anak tirinya daripada dirinya sendiri yang merupakan anak kandungnya.

Semua serba Taehyung—perhatian dan prioritas ayahnya selalu ditujukan untuk Taehyung. Ayahnya menganggap Taehyung jauh lebih berbakat untuk meneruskan organisasi karena kontrol emosi yang bagus dengan ekspresi stoik tanpa menunjukkan emosi. Berbeda dari Jungkook yang terkesan lebih perasa dan mudah emosi. Tepat ketika ayahnya tewas karena overdosis obat-obatan—ternyata isi surat wasiatnya tidak lain adalah untuk menyerahkan jabatan kepemimpinan mafia kepada Taehyung, bukan Jungkook selaku putra kandungnya sendiri. Dan hal ini cukup membuat Jungkook iri setengah mati.

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGGHHH!_

Jungkook kalap dan terus memukuli perut dan dada Taehyung selama beberapa lama dengan brutal, sampai-sampai—

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! HOEEEK!" Taehyung tiba-tiba terbatuk dan muntah darah.

Jungkook membeliakkan matanya dan mendadak panik seketika. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang tampak begitu kesakitan mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat.

"A-astaga.. _Hyung..."_ Jungkook menjadi begitu ketakutan melihat Taehyung yang terus terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah berkali-kali.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUUUUKKK!" suara batuknya benar-benar menusuk-nusuk ke inti jantung Jungkook yang paling dalam dan mengoyaknya perlahan.

" _Hyung.._ bertahanlah.. kumohon bertahanlah.." Jungkook memangku kepala Taehyung yang wajah dan lehernya sudah kotor berlumuran darah. _"Hyung.._ kumohon bertahanlah.. demi Park Jimin.. bertahanlah.." Jungkook meraih ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka, Kim Seokjin secepatnya.

"Seokjin hyung, ayo angkat teleponnya..." seru Jungkook dengan tangan gemetaran yang begitu kentara. Sambungannya sibuk dan berkali-kali masuk pesan suara. Seokjin tidak bisa dihubungi saat ini.

"AARRGGGHHH! _SHIT!"_ dibantingnya ponselnya ke lantai dengan penuh emosi, membuatnya hancur sekonyong-konyong. Jungkook hampir tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi karena Taehyung benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini.

Tanpa diduga, dari arah luar pintu tiba-tiba muncul Jimin yang langsung melotot horor melihat keadaan orang yang paling dicintainya dalam kondisi yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Jimin sebenarnya berniat menghampiri Taehyung untuk makan malam bersama di areal perkebununan lavender malam ini. Namun kenyataan ternyata begitu jauh dari harapannya.

"ASTAGA! TAEHYUNGGGG!" Jimin berlari cepat menuju Taehyung yang terlihat tengah sekarat. Dipindahkannya kepala Taehyung dari pangkuan Jungkook ke pangkuannya sendiri. Ia rasakan air matanya mulai mengalir dengan begitu derasnya, seolah-olah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyaksikan kecintaan dalam hidupnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ah, Taehyung kenapa? Mengapa mukanya memar-memar seperti ini?" Jimin bertanya di tengah kekalutannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, semua ini salahku, huks huks huks.." jawab Jungkook diselingi tangisannya yang semakin keras.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" bentak Jimin pada Jungkook yang tengah memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Astaga Tae.. kumohon bertahanlah.. aku tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat. Bertahanlah Tae.. kumohon.." kata Jimin di sela-sela tangisannya yang semakin menjadi. Ia berulang kali mengecupi wajah Taehyung dan membelai kepala Taehyung di pelukan dadanya. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Taehyung saat ini.

"Ji.. Ji..min..a-aku..min..ta.. maa.. af.." ucap Taehyung terbata-bata di tengah napas yang hampir putus.

"Sssttt, kau berisik Tae, sudah jangan bicara lagi...huks huks huks," Jimin mengecupi pipi Taehyung, tidak mampu berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

"A-ak..ku.. min..ta.. ma..aaafff.." dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, Taehyung menandai akhir kehidupannya di dunia ini, di pangkuan orang yang begitu mencintainya, Park Jimin.

" _Jangan pernah kau lupakan hari ini Jiminnie.."_

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Taehyung, barulah Jimin mengetahui bahwa Taehyung memiliki jantung yang pernah tertembus parabellum sebuah pistol sekitar setahun yang lalu ketika bertarung melawan kelompok mafia lainnya. Secara logika, sangat tidak mungkin bagi Taehyung untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Namun Tuhan sepertinya berkehendak lain dan Taehyung dapat bertahan hidup sampai satu tahun belakangan ini. Namun sejak saat itu kondisi jantungnya menjadi sangat lemah sehingga setiap benturan keras yang mengenai dada dan perutnya bisa berakibat fatal kapan saja.

" _Selongsong peluru menembus ke dalam jantung Taehyung-nim. Secara logika seharusnya ia tewas. Namun Tuhan memberikan keajaiban berupa kehidupan kedua untuknya.."_

" _Sejak itu Taehyung-nim memiliki jantung yang begitu ringkih.."_

" _Taehyung-nim seharusnya menghindari hubungan seksual karena bisa berakibat buruk bagi jantungnya.."_

" _Penyebab kematian Taehyung-nim adalah hantaman keras di bagian perut dan dadanya.."_

Begitulah kata-kata dokter Kim Seokjin, selaku dokter pribadi Taehyung pada Jimin waktu itu.

Menigingat semua hal ini membuat napas Jimin memburu, matanya menatap nyalang ke depan, dan amarahnya meletup-letup di dadanya. Jimin memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menggertakkan giginya dengan keras.

"Ini semua gara-gara Jungkook! Taehyung tewas karena Jungkook!" nada bicaranya menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

Jungkook, adik tiri Taehyung—yang kini menjabat sebagai pimpinan organisasi kemafiaan untuk menggantikan posisi Taehyung. Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dibenci Jimin di dunia saat ini. Semuanya karena Jungkook, pikirnya. Taehyung tidak akan mati jika Jungkook tidak memukulinya, begitu kata Jimin.

Selain itu Jimin adalah tipe orang yang akan mencintai dengan sepenuh hati pada orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya pertama kali. Dan Taehyung telah berhasil melakukan itu. Jimin sangat mencintai—bahkan terlalu mencintai Taehyung hingga ke inti tubuhnya. Dan ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima kematian orang yang selama ini mati-matian melindunginya—atas nama cinta.

Semuanya terjadi sekaligus dalam satu hari. Satu hari dimana Jimin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Satu hari dimana Taehyung akhirnya menyerah terhadap pesona seorang Park Jimin dan berakhir dengan tidak hanya mencumbunya melainkan menjamahnya hingga ke inti terdalamnya. Satu hari dimana semua pelangi warna-warni berubah menjadi awan mendung dengan petir menyambar-nyambar—ketika di hari yang sama pula Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Mengingat semua memori tersebut hanya membuat Jimin semakin kesal, marah, sedih, dan dendam. Akhinya Jimin pun gelap mata dan ia ingin menuntut balas. Atas nama cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Taehyung, ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melenyapkan Jungkook.

Menurut Jimin, "Nyawa, harus dibayar dengan nyawa..."

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

Jimin tengah berada di ruang kerja Taehyung guna mencari sebuah senjata api laras pendek yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menghabisi Jungkook. Dicari-carinya sebuah pistol ataupun _revolver_ berapa saja kalibernya asal bisa digunakan untuk mengirim Jungkook ke neraka. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Jimin menemukan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis FN-57 USG asal Belgia dengan kaliber 5,7 mm di sebuah laci yang tersembunyi di balik kursi kulit Taehyung.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu juga," lirihnya. Diperiksanya kamar peluru di pistol tersebut yang ternyata masih terisi penuh. Jimin merasa sangat beruntung kali ini. Sepertinya rencananya untuk membalas dendam pada Jungkook begitu direstui oleh dunia.

Setelah mendapatkan pistolnya, Jimin langsung mencari Jungkook ke seluruh penjuru mansion. Di seluruh tempat yang biasanya Jungkook sering ditemukan tengah bekerja. Namun tidak ditemukannya juga sosok lelaki muda satu itu. Akhirnya setelah satu jam berkeliling mansion, Jimin menemukan Jungkook di kamarnya sendiri—tengah termenung dan wajahnya tampak begitu frustrasi.

"J-Jungkook! K-kau harus m-membayar kematian Taehyung dengan nyawamu!" Jimin menodongkan pistol yang ia genggam secara gemetaran ke arah kepala Jungkook.

"Jimin _hyung,_ turunkan pistolmu. Kau sedang kalut, _hyung,"_ Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Namun Jimin tetap bersikeras bahkan semakin mendekatkan ujung pistolnya ke dahi Jungkook.

"Ti-tidak.. ka-kau tidak mengerti! Tanpa Taehyung hidupku tak ada artinya lagi!" teriak Jimin di akhir kalimatnya. Tangannya semakin bergetar hebat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Ji-Jimin hyung, tenangkan dirimu. Kau tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan.." Jungkook berusaha merebut pistol itu dari Jimin dengan gerakan cepat. Namun—

—semua terjadi begitu cepat dan—

.

 _DORRRR!_

—naas, Jimin tidak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistolnya sehingga selongsong parabellum dari kamar peluru meletup dan mendorongnya keluar hingga tajamnya peluru menembus dahi Jungkook. Membuatnya terkapar dan menggelepar di lantai kamarnya sendiri, menunggu sang _shinigami_ mencabut nyawanya untuk dibawa ke alam baka. Kepalanya mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah, matanya terbelalak, dan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya pula mengotori gigi putihnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung tewas di tempat.

"AAARRGGHHHH..!"

 **.**

 **Papilon©2016**

 **.**

 **Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Jungkook**

Jimin berjalan-jalan mengitari kamar Jungkook dimana ia secara _tidak sengaja_ membunuh adik tiri orang yang paling ia cintai di dalam hidupnya. Setelah bosan berputar-putar selama setengah jam, Jimin pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi meja kerja Jungkook. Dilihat-lihatnya barang-barang yang tersusun di meja tersebut. Buku-buku, tumpukan kertas, map, berkas-berkas, dan alat-alat tulis.

Jimin iseng membuka laci utama meja kerja tersebut dan menemukan sebuah buku harian yang sepertinya sudah lama dimiliki oleh Jungkook. Terlihat dari sampulnya yang sudah lusuh dan halaman bukunya sudah menebal.

 _Sreet_

Secarik kertas kecil terjatuh dari dalam buku harian tersebut ke lantai. Dipungutnya kertas itu dan diamatinya baik-baik—sebuah kartu ucapan mini dengan tulisan bercetakkan _'Ich liebe dich'_ yang membuat Jimin menahan napasnya sekonyong-konyong. Juga jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdentum tidak teratur.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku harian itu cepat-cepat dan dibacanya rangkaian kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam di kertas berwarna cokelat muda tersebut. Tidak mungkin!

Jimin berharap asumsinya salah kali ini.

" _ **My first day in High School—**_ _Aku memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan kakak tiriku Kim Taehyung, sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Tapi—seseorang berhasil mencuri hatiku dalam sekali pandang. Park Jimin namanya dan dia teman sekelas Taehyung. Park Jimin, my love at the first sight 3."_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Secret admirer-goal**_ _—Meletakkan setangkai mawar merah yang dibeli dari florist di dekat sekolah setiap hari Senin—selama dua tahun—sejumlah seratus sebelas tangkai. Seratus sebelas tangkai mawar melambangkan 'cinta abadi'. Yosh—hari Senin aku harus berangkat lebih pagi! Aku bahkan sudah memesan seratus sebelas mawarnya dan sudah kubayar lunas! Tinggal ambil saja setiap hari Senin. Ini akan memudahkanku untuk menyisipkan setangkai mawar ke dalam lokernya. Aku juga telah memesan kartu ucapan kecil bercetakkan 'Ich liebe dich' sebanyak dua ratus lembar. Lebih baik memakai kartu cetak dari pada tulisan tangan karena aku tidak mau ketahuan. (Bisa saja kan dia itu seorang grafolog?)"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **First Day Mission**_ _—Hari ini, pertama kalinya kuletakkan sekuntum mawar merah beserta kartu ucapan di lokernya. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum orang-orang datang agar tidak ketahuan. Dan—sukses! Yay, misi pertama berhasil!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Hari Valentine**_ _—aku memberikan sekuntum mawar merah, kartu ucapan 'Ich liebe dich', kartu ucapan 'Happy Valentine', dan—sekotak cokelat ukuran kecil yang bisa dimasukkan melalui lubang kecil di loker itu.. Huft.. tidak apalah, boneka tidak muat sih."_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **His birthday**_ _—hanya sekuntum mawar merah (seperti biasa), kartu ucapan 'ich liebe dich', kartu ucapan 'Happy Birthday', dan—cokelat. Aku tak tahu apa lagi hadiah yang harus kuberikan padanya. Hmm, entahlah.. Kurasa cincin atau liontin terlalu feminin untuk seorang lelaki. Jadi, cokelat sajalah agar setidaknya ia bisa memakannya."_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **The 101st Monday**_ _—Yay! Hari ini adalah Senin keseratus! Dan aku telah berhasil meletakkan mawar di lokernya tanpa ketahuan sampai sejauh ini, yosh! Jungkookie hebat! Ayo semangat terus! Kurang sebelas mawar lagi!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Graduation day—**_ _Hari ini pujaan hatiku menyelesaikan studinya sebagai seorang pelajar SMA. Sedih rasanya karena harus berpisah dengannya. Aku masih harus tinggal setahun lagi di sekolah ini.. Tidak bisakah aku menculik dan membawanya kawin lari saja? Huft, dia mana mau kubawa kawin sambil lari? Kawin sambil tidur saja belum tentu mau—Tapi aku berhasil memberikan setangkai bunga yang begitu bermakna untuk mewakili perasaanku yang terdalam terhadapnya—Spiderflower, yang artinya 'Ayo kawin lari' hahaha. Beserta sebuah kartu ucapan yang kurangkai dengan huruf-huruf dari majalah (agar tidak ketahuan tentunya) bertuliskan—'Mein leben ist ohne dich nicht abgescholessen' yang berarti, hidupku takkan lengkap iya, aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bunga titipan dari orang lain kekeke.. Bukankah aku jenius?"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Sialan**_ _—ternyata selama ini Taehyung mengetahui perasaan yang kusimpan rapi terhadap Park Jimin. Ah.. benar-benar sial! Si tukang rebut itu pasti akan segera mengakuisisi hati Park Jimin dari—siapa ya? Siapa orang yang Jimin sukai? Seharusnya aku—dia kan selalu tersipu ketika mendapati setangkai mawar merah di lokernya. Aku diam-diam memerhatikannya dari kejauhan—Tapi ini rahasia!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Jimin's Wedding—**_ _Minggu depan Jimin akan menikah dengan Min Yoongi, anak pimpinan jaringan Yakuza Korea-Jepang yang terkenal bengis dalam membantai manusia tanpa ampun. Aku tahu Yoongi sudah merencanakannya sejak lama untuk memancing Taehyung 'menampakkan diri'. Sialan! Kenapa harus Park Jimin yang dijadikan umpan? Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus memaksa Taehyung untuk datang dan menyelamatkan Jimin. Entah bagaimana pun caranya!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Negosiasi**_ _—Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan Taehyung dan ia setuju untuk menyelamatkan Jimin dengan syarat—aku harus menjadi pelayan setianya yang selalu menuruti kata-katanya. Baiklah tak masalah, demi Park Jimin aku rela melakukan apa saja."_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **W-Day**_ _—Aku berhasil menembak Min Yoongi dari jarak jauh dengan senapan sniper-ku. Syukurlah aku tepat waktu! Terlambat sedikit saja, bisa-bisa Jimin tewas! Tidak mau dan tidak boleh! Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melihatnya tewas begitu saja. Lebih baik dia saja yang menyaksikanku mati daripada aku yang menyaksikan dia mati. Bahkan—aku pun rela mati di tangannya—Dorr! Tembak aku Park Jimin!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Suaka**_ _—Aku memohon Taehyung untuk memberikan suaka untuk Jimin. Dia tidak bisa pergi dan berkeliaran bebas karena 'mereka' pikir Jimin adalah 'kelemahan' Taehyung. Tidak bisa! Aku harus meminta Taehyung untuk melindunginya meskipun—aku harus menyerahkan tiga per empat sahamku di perusahaan untuk Taehyung. Tidak apa, atas nama cintaku pada Park Jimin, aku rela melakukan apa saja!"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Benci**_ _—Aku benci! Benci! Benci karena Taehyung seenaknya saja mencumbu Jimin! Taehyung sengaja begitu karena baginya—penderitaanku adalah kebahagiaannya. Dan semua ini dianggapnya sebagai permainan-MEMENANGKAN HATI PARK JIMIN! Sialan kau Kim Taehyung! Mengapa kau malah memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan! Dasar playboy brengsek! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa Jimin benar-benar mencintaimu?"_

.Halaman selanjutnya..

" _ **Kesepakatan**_ _—Aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Taehyung lagi (sudah berapa banyak aku membuat kesepakatan dengannya demi Park Jimin seorang? Banyak!). Isinya adalah untuk tidak 'menyentuh' Jimin hingga ke intinya tanpa cinta. Jadi, Taehyung dilarang memerawani Jiminku! Sebagai gantinya—aku menyerahkan bisnis perjudianku di Maccau untuknya. Tidak apa-apa, ini demi Jimin. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan melihatku dan kuharap dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku begitu mengetahui kisah yang sebenarnya."_

Air mata Jimin mengalir deras dari manik kelamnya dan pelupuk netranya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Bagian putih matanya pun sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan buliran hangat yang membasahi pipinya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Jimin. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tangisnya.

Dan pada halaman terakhir buku harian Jungkook terdapat beberapa kalimat yang sukses menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan Jimin untuk tidak berteriak histeris dan menangis kencang.

" _ **True Love**_ _—Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin, dalam diam. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin, meski kau takkan pernah tahu perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu dalam keterdiaman ini. Bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu? Aku terlambat. Kim Taehyung telah mengambil alih semuanya. Sejak kecil selalu begitu. Ia merebut semua yang kucintai. Termasuk kau Park Jimin. Aku tak pernah dendam padanya, meskipun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Aku tak bisa terima apabila kau dianggap_ _ **'sebuah permainan yang perlu dimenangkan'**_ _olehnya. Kau adalah kecintaanku, nyawa bagi hidupku. Aku benci melihatmu dipermainkah seenaknya oleh si brengsek Taehyung. Seandainya kau tahu bahwa akulah yang selama ini mencintaimu—bukan Taehyung sialan itu. Taehyung hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk melukai perasaanku karena ia tahu bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Taehyung tidak pernah menyentuhmu lebih intim karena kami telah membuat kesepakatan yang isinya adalah—ia tidak boleh 'menyentuhmu' tanpa cinta. Selama ini dia memenuhi perjanjiannya. Dan—barusan aku lewat dari kamarmu, mendengar desahan dan geraman yang aku yakini adalah suara kalian berdua yang tengah bercinta! Lalu itu apa? Taehyung melanggar janjinya! Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu Park Jimin! Dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Aku tidak bisa diam! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya! Maafkan aku—tapi aku akan menghajarnya setelah ini!"_

Jimin sudah tidak mampu menahan semua kepiluannya lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis sekeras yang ia bisa di atas meja Jungkook. Di tengah samar-samar pandangannya yang terhalang air mata, ia temukan lagi sebuah kartu ucapan—kali ini yang ditulis oleh tangan Jungkook sendiri,

" _Ich liebe dich mit aufrichtigen und herzlichen, Park Jimin"_

(Aku mencintaimu setulus hati, Park Jimin)

Dan di bagian sampul buku pada halaman terakhir, terdapat tulisan besar-besar.

" _SIE SOLLTE MIR NICHT IHM...!"_

(SEHARUSNYA KAU MILIKKU, BUKAN DIA...!)

"AARRRGGGGHHHHHH...!" Jimin berteriak histeris.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

" _Lebih baik dia saja yang menyaksikanku mati daripada aku yang menyaksikan dia mati. Bahkan—aku pun rela mati di tangannya—Dorr! Tembak aku Park Jimin!" Jeon Jungkook._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Short Version Nonedit (5K)**

 **Sabtu, 01:13 AM**

 **20 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extended Version Nonedit (10K)**

 **Selasa, 10:47 PM**

 **30 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING, THANK YOU~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Yongchan, esazame, burpodeng, noona93, vchim, Alestie, nuruladi07, dhani park, PinkeuShuu, cutejimin

 **.**

 **Especially to—BURPODENG *Kiss and Hug***

I really wanna express my biggest gratitude towards you for giving me some advice and supportive reviews. Thank you very much muah muah~

Iya bener sekali, plotnya emang terlalu terburu-buru yang versi pertama (5k) dan penjelasan karakternyanya emang minim banget. Aku sejujurnya ngerasa juga sih sebenernya hahaha. Mungkin karena efek pembuatannya di malem hari dan pengin cepet-cepet selesai kali ya? Nah, dengan adanya review dari kamu, aku berusaha untuk mengembangkan versi pertama ke versi kedua yang lebih panjang. Dengan perubahan di sana-sini. Semoga versi yang ini lebih mudah dipahami pembaca dan nggak menimbulkan adanya 'missing link' antara alur satu yang tetiba loncat ke alur lain. Once again, i say thank you so much, dear burpodeng^^

 **.**

 **And also—ALESTIE *Kiss and Hug***

Dear Ales yang udah bikin speechless. I srsly dunno what to say. Your words just so touching~ I think my thanking is not enough to express my huge gratitude toward you. So, i really really really,..., wanna say thank you so much for your apreciation~

Aku bener-benar nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi karena aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa~ kayaknya kata-kataku cuma diulang2 aja ya? Kekeke. Aku yakin kamu itu author yang berhati malaikat kayak Jimin karena udah mau nyempetin review dan kasih apresiasi buat aku. Aku yakin aku punya banyak kekurangan dalam hal tulis-menulis FF tapi kamu dengan begitu baik hatinya menyampaikan kelebihan2 aku dan jujur itu bikin aku super semangat^^

Aku yakin kamu author yang jauh lebih experienced and talented as well, jadi thank you so much^^

 **.**

 **And Last but not Least—DHANI PARK**

Makasih udah diingetin ya? Aku juga ketawa gara-gara itu. Serius deh, aku tuh awam soal yang itu hahaha. Sekuel ya? Side story mungkin, dari Taehyung POV. Mutu kok, mutu banget, aku aja sampe ketawa-tawa serius deh Xd

Beneran loh, berjumpa di FF yang lain.. aku tunggu dikau~ hohoho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Jeon Jungkook^^**

 **September, 1st 2016**

 **08:37 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCHMETTERLING**

 **(Butterfly)**

 **Title:**

SCHMETTERLING

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Main: VMIN, Slight: Kookmin

 **Genre:**

Romance, Crime

 **Rate:**

Teenager

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INI SIDE STORY DARI PAPILON**

 **Dari Taehyung's POV**

 **.**

 **SILAKAN BACA FANFIC SAYA YANG BERJUDUL**

 **SCHMETTERLING**


End file.
